To Protect our Princess
by DayDreamBabyBee
Summary: Serena lives with her brother Andrew, her sister Amara, and Amara's lover Michelle. Serena is happy and content in her life that is until she they are forced to move. Who are these new people they encounter there, and what is their secret?
1. Leaving home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if its good at all, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're moving again?" The petite blonde asked her brother.

"Yes Serena, you know this. We go where we are needed. We go where you will be safe." As he speaks she looks around with sad kind of fondness one would have when leaving a home they had some many memories in.

"Cheer up little one, you'll make new friends, you'll love it. Just give it a chance."

"All right Mara… if you say so….." As she spoke her sister wrapped her in her arms.

"And don't worry we'll all be there for you, always baby sister. Why don't you go finish packing up your room little one, Well finish down here and Michelle will let you know when dinner is ready."

"Alright," Then she shuffled up the stairs and towards her bed room, there she took a look around and sighed. "I guess this is goodbye"

Meanwhile downstairs the rest were talking, "Do you really think this is for the best?" The tall blonde asked his sister.

"It's the only way to keep her safe; he'll never expect us to take her there. We cannot stay here any longer. The princess needs to be protected at all costs."

"I know, I just hate seeing her so down, it's not her she's usually so happy, and I can't help but feel it's our fault she's not."

"Andrew, its Serena, once we get there and she meets people she'll be fine, you worry too much big brother." He was about to respond when a beautiful woman with shoulder length blue hair walked in and wrapped her arms around his sister.

"She's right just give her some time, the princess safety is our number one priority, plus have you ever know Serena to stay this way, trust me time is all she needs." She gave her lover a peck on the cheek and began to walk up the stairs. "Besides dinners ready, that'll cheer her up." Both gave a slight chuckle in response and went to dinning room for dinner.

"Serena, sweetie, may I come in?" Michelle asked as she knocked lightly on the door. Just then the blonde opened her door and gave a sweet smile to the older girl. "Dinners ready sweetie."


	2. New School New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good at all; if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Serena!! We're going to be late hurry up! It's the first day of school!" Andrew yelled up the stairs to his sister.

"Ahhhh!!! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Tried, you wouldn't wake up." Amara said as her sister ran down the stairs at top speed, grabbing her school things, and rushing out the door, just like every other morning; the only difference was that she was rushing off to a new school. "Are you nervous little one?"

"Mara, I've never been to a new school. What if they all hate me?"

"They won't hate you Serena, you just worry too much I'm sure you'll make a ton of new friends today. And we're here. Don't make that face it's going to be fine. We'll meet you at lunch. Good luck." Amara called as her and the rest of Serena's family walked away leaving her alone in this new place. Serena began walking down the hallway trying to find her class room when all of a sudden she hit something hard, knocking her to the floor.

"Are you alright?" The ebony haired stranger about her brother's age asked her as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I think so." She said as the bell rang.

"I've got to get to class, are you new?"

"Yeah, I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going both" At this he gave a slight chuckle, and then he spotted a girl around Serena's age with the same ebony hair."Raye! Come over here for a minute."

"What do you want now Darien." She said impatiently

"This is my sister Raye she can help you get to your class. It was nice to meet you." He said as he ran off in the direction that her older siblings had fled moments ago.

"Hi I'm Raye, what's your name?"

"Serena…"

"It's nice to meet you Serena. What grade are you in?"

"Eighth."

"Me too, what class?"

"English"

"Wow, we're even in the same class come on I'll show you how to get there." After English Raye showed Serena to her second class and introduced her to a girl with long blonde hair similar to Serena's, and her name was Mina, she gossiped with Serena all through math class. After math Mina took Serena to gym, which they also had together. When Mina spotted Raye she dragged Serena over to her where she was standing with two other girls.

"Oh Serena, I wasn't you to meet Lita," she said motioning to the tall brunette with the muscular body and kind face. "And Amy." At this the girl with the blue hair lifted her face out of her book and gave Serena a kind smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." At this the whistle blew, and they were split up into teams.


	3. Introductions and Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good at all; if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Serena do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Mina asked the new girl on their way to the locker room to change.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet my brother and sister, and Michelle. But you can sit with us if you want, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Alright sounds fun, what do you say girls?" Mina asked.

"Sound good to me, Raye?"

"Yeah alright…. Ames… Ames are you listening at all?"

"I'm sorry, It's just I'm only twelve chapters ahead in physics and…" the bookish one began before she was cut off by Raye.

"Ames… come on we're going to go meet Serena's brother and sister." Raye said chuckling at her friend's concentration when it came to studying.

"So Serena..." Mina began "This brother of yours is he any cute?"

"What!? How should I know he's my brother!!"

"Oh yeah…. Well I guess the jury will have to decide right girls?" At this the all giggled and Ami blushed a violent shade of red.

"Amara!!!" Serena yelled running across the courtyard where the students at their lunch. "Amara I want you to meet my friends…"

"See I told you that you would make some." At this Serena blushed and continued on with her introduction.

"This is Raye."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"This is Ami" Ami lifted her head mumbled something that sounded like hello and continued reading.

"Don't mind her; she's actually quite nice if when she's not only TWELVE chapters ahead in physics." At this all the girls laughed, and Ami smiled. "I'm Mina by the way, and this is Lita."

"It was nice to meet all of you. This is Michelle." After the introductions they all sat down and began to eat their lunch until they were interrupted by Andrew and the stranger Serena had bumped into this morning.

"Sorry I'm late Darien was just showing me around." Andrew introduced Darien to his family and was introduced to Serena's new friends.

"So Odango, did you bump into anyone else today?"

"Oh Odango that's perfect, why didn't I think of that?"

"Don't call me odango my name is SERENA, SERENA, alright?"

"Alright Serena Serena, whatever you say." Darien responded.

"Ugg, jerk." The rest of the group was watching the confrontation whilst trying to stifle their laughter.

"So Serena how do you like your classes so far?" Michelle asked in an attempt to save the younger girl.

"Classes?" Serena looked as if she were trying to remember something and having no luck, "Mina's in my math class…. At least I think that was math." She mumbled the last bit.

"Serena you need to start paying more attention in class" Andrew began but he was cut off by his other sister.

"Oh give her a break Drew it was her first day." Amara said smiling at her little sister. Then the bell to dismiss lunch rang and Serena bid the rest of her companion's farewell and followed Lita to science class. After science she met up with Mina and went with her to social studies her last class of the day. Instead if gossiping all through class as you might have expected them to do they only gossiped for the first half, and spent the rest of the class staring at the clock. When the bell finally rang Serena walked out with her friends to the car lot where she was to meet her brother and sister.

"Hey, where having a small party this weekend just to get to know our new friends a little bit why don't you guys come?" Amara said while Serena was sliding into the back seat next to her brother.

"Yeah, alright it sounds fun we'll be there."

"Tomorrow night seven o'clock, Darien knows the address. He said you guys could catch a ride with him." And with that the four new Arrivals sped off towards their new home.


	4. The party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good at all; if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The whole morning was spent making preparations for the party that would occur later that night; Michelle cooked, Andrew cleaned, Amara and Serena put away valuables they didn't want to see broken and put up mild decorations. When seven o'clock rolled around people started to arrive at the house; it was a beautiful house to say the least. When you first walk through the door you enter a simple room which held a closet for coats and shoes, when you walk through the glass door covered by a sheer white curtain it brings you to a cozy living room. The living room has four or five couches all pointing at a large fire place, above which is a large flat screen TV, on the other side of the grand room was a stair case that lead to the upstairs. The upstairs held fifteen bed rooms upstairs each containing their own bath room. Down another set of stairs at the end of the hall there was a large kitchen colored mostly in dark tones the cabinets were a dark chocolate with a black granite top, in the middle was an island on which the family chose to eat most of their meals. The connecting dining room was elegant and mostly only used for special occasions. The table was made out of a darkly finished pine; the chairs made out of the same dark wood were covered with a cream colored silk. Throughout the rest of the house there many other rooms including a library, a study, a few more bath rooms, an indoor pool with a hot tub and a large garage connected to the back of the house; for Amara and Andrew enjoyed driving and fixing up cars. As you can see the house in question was really more of a small mansion than a house, but it didn't give off the cold empty feeling that some do; instead it felt warm and inviting.

"Amara have you seem my other red shoe?" Serena asked while walking down the stairs with one flat in her hand.

"Did you look under your bed?"

"Not yet, I'll go check." With that Serena turned back up the stairs just as the door bell rang. As Amara went to answer the door she gave a slight chuckle when her sister's voice rang down the stairs. "I found it!"

"Oh hey guys. Serena should be right down and Darien I think Andrews in the kitchen. Serena the girls are here" Serena walked down the stairs and as Raye smiled at how beautiful her friend looked she heard her brothers breath catch at the sight of Serena coming down the stairs her long hair falling in curls around her wearing a red off the shoulder sweater and black jeans with matching red flats, her makeup done more obviously that when at school, but defiantly not over done. Raye was the first to speak:

"Serena you look lovely!" And with that the five girls wandered off to gossip and learn more about each other, Darien recovering from his stupor went off the find Andrew. As the party went on more and more people started arriving, more friends were made and more fun was had. Eventually the part was moved to the pool; everyone was told to bring their suits, and those who didn't jumped in anyway. Serena was about to get a bottle of water when someone lost their balance and knocked her into something strong and soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're such a klutz Odango."

"Don't call me that you… you…" She said biting her bottom lip trying to think of a response he finger still poking at his chest. He couldn't help it anymore she looked too cute her face so deep in thought; he grabbed her writs gently and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. At first he felt her tense then she responded running her free had through his hair.

"What the hell I'm going to kill him!"

"Amara calm down." Michelle told him putting her hand of his shoulder and turning him around. "Go have fun, you too Andrew. Let Serena enjoy herself." When he finally pulled away releasing her he looked into her eyes and saw confusion.

"I'm sorry it's just…" He was cut off by her pulling him back to her and finishing the kiss. As her hands ran through his hair his ands slid to her waist pulling her closer, he was just about to deepen the kiss when he his sister calling him.

"Darien we have to go, now. You know how mom gets." She said t with just enough urgency that everyone would assume that it really was why they had to leave but Darien knew better there was a youma attack.

"I have to go." He whispered into her ear tucking some of her hair behind it. She looked up at him and smiled. He gave her one last peck on the lips and left with his sister and her friends. When they got to the park, already having transformed, they began to fight the youma that interrupted their good time. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"They seem to have it under control." Neptune said as mars through a fireball at the monster.

"Then let's get out of here before the princess gets worried." And they fled leaving the other scouts to finish off the youma, not even knowing of their existence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**&&&&**&&

AN: Neptune and Uranus didn't see the others transform. When they got there the scouts had already transformed.


	5. meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good at all; if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, do we have anything to worry about?" Andrew asked when he saw Uranus and Neptune return.

"No, the other scouts seem to have it under control." Uranus responded while they both powered down to their regular forms. "Where is Serena?"

"Oh, she fell asleep on the couch right after you left."

"I'll get her." Amara said walking towards the living room, there sleeping on the couch with a manga dangling in her grasp was her baby sister, the one they were sworn to protect. She walked over to the sleeping form and lifted her up, just then she began to stir.

"Mara?" came a sleepy voice.

"It was nothing to worry about go back to sleep little one."

"Mkay," was all she said as her eyes dropped closed. Amara carried the sleeping princess up the stairs and towards a pink door, which said 'Bunny' on it. Opening the door she stepped into a room with pink walls and a plush white carpet. Michelle pulled back the covers and Amara placed the sleeping princess in her bed, they covered her up and left the room.

"How long do you think they'll have the situation under control?"

"It's hard to say Michelle, they're strong enough for this enemy, but they're weak. I mean if he comes here, then they won't survive."

"I sense they will need our help in the future, this time of peace will not last."

"Then we should take advantage of it while it lasts." With that the two lovers shut the door to their bed room, and spent the night together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena awoke to the sunlight shining through her window. When she glanced at the clock next to her bed it read ten thirty. "Hmmm, I'm supposed to meet the girls for lunch at one; I guess that means it's time to get up." The sleepy fifteen year was climbing out of her bed when the events of last night hit her. "My first kiss, and with Darien too." She giggled to herself and walked towards her bathroom. Turning on the water to her shower she stripped off her clothes and stepped into her shower. Once out of the shower Serena walked over to her closet and picked out her clothes for the day; a pink sun dress with matching sandals. Marching back into the bathroom she dried her hair and put it up in its usual odangos, then applied a hint of makeup. While she was walking down the stairs she could just make out her family's voices coming from the kitchen, she stopped just outside the door to listen.

"Amara is right Andrew; they're not strong enough to hold him off. If her comes here looking for her we are going to have to step into the fight."

"I just wish he would leave her alone. She's just a child she shouldn't have to worry about things like this right now."

"Do you really think he'll find us?" The littlest one asked making herself known.

"It's hard to say little one" Amara said placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "But Michelle thinks the presents of the other scouts should shield us for a while."

"Oh no, it's twelve fifty; I'm supposed to meet the girls at one. I have to go" Serena then grabbed her purse and ran out of the house, leaving the three laughing at her antics.

Serena ran down the street as fast as she could; barley looking where she was going. That was when she bumped into someone, she closed her eyes tight as she lost her balance and was expecting to hit the ground; and was confused when she didn't. That's when she looked up; there she saw the familiar blue eyes she had gazed into the night before. He gave her a smile before straightening himself up and pacing her on her feet. "Why is it that every time I see you, you manage to crash into me?" Darien asked her.

"I was in a hurry I was supposed to meet the girls for lunch and I'm late." He gave her a small laugh and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it seemed to say she belonged to him.

"Meet me tonight?"

"O...okay." He gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Cinema twelve at eight," he called to her while walking away. For a moment she stood there smiling until he added "You should hurry my sister hates to be kept waiting." Serena's eyes grew big and she bagan to sprint again. By the time she got to the arcade she was fifteen minutes late.

"God meatball head what took you so long?" Raye asked her friend

"I ran into Darien on my way." She blushed.

"SO…. what is going on with you and my brother?" with that all five began gossiping about boys.

"He wants you to meet him tonight?" Mina asked, "That is so sweet." They all giggled and ordered their food.


	6. The date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good at all; if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

Serena's date shirt: .?categoryID=1785&itemID=49241&sizeFilter=&colorFilter=&brandFilter=

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch the girls went shopping so Serena could get a new outfit for her date with Darien. Then she went home to get ready.

"You have a what? With who?" Amara asked

"A date with Darien," The small one said, though it was more like a question than a statement.

"No, I don't like this." Andrew said.

"I'll kill him" Amara added, Michelle giggled.

"You're far too over protective, have a good time Serena."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Michelle." Serena gave her friend a hug and dashed up the stairs to get ready.

At around seven thirty she came down the stairs her hair still up in its usual style only with a few lose strands curled to frame her face. She was dressed in a tie-front purple baby doll shirt, a pair of skinny blue jeans, and matching pair of purple flats.

"I don't like this, I'm coming with you." Amara said as she came down the stairs.

"Darling, you're doing it again. She's going with Darien, you like Darien."

"Yeah, I liked him until he stuck his tongue down my baby sister's throat."

"Ah, too much information," Andrew mumbled before leaving the room.

"Have a nice time sweetie tell Darien we all said hi." Michelle said assuring the younger girl out the door before her siblings could stop her again. When Serena finally got to the movie theater she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she turned around and was met with a beautiful pair of blue eyes only a few shades darker than her own.

"Hello beautiful, I would have picked you up; but I didn't think your brother and sister would have like that much." She giggled in response.

"Michelle had a hard enough time convincing Mara not to tag along."

"They're very protective of you."

"Yeah, well we're all each other has really. Our parents died in an accident a few years back, Andrew and Mara have always taken care of me."

"My parents died in a car accident when I was seven, Raye was only five so she doesn't really remember them, our aunt took us in. Why did you all move to Tokyo?"

"Andrew thought we needed a change, so we moved. I was against it at first but I'm glad we did now. It feels better to be in a new place; one without the memories, because you still expect to see them you know."

"Yeah, I do." Serena looked up and smiled grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him toward the ticket booth.

"So what are we going to see?"

"I was thinking 'Marley and Me'."

"Oh I really wanted to see that one."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was sad." Serena said sniffling she was now clung to Darien, he had his arm wrapped around her and they were walking toward his car.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked her wiping away her tears. She smiled at him and shook her head. "The crown?"

"Yeah" About five minutes later the couple walked into the arcade, ordered their food, and sat down in a booth, while they waited for their food they held hands over the table. When there dinner was done they walked back to the car and Darien drove her home. When they stopped in front of her house he got out and opened her door, they walked her to the front door. She turned to him and they kissed. The kiss was gentle at first but then it got deeper he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and her own tongue welcomed him they danced while he pulled her closer. Then he finally let her go she smiled at him and told him she had a good time kissed him quickly on the lips and walked back into her house. She followed the voices of her family into the kitchen where the interrogation began.


	7. Questions and after thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good at all; if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

Sorry, I know it's been awhile. I'll try to go back to at least a chapter a day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena walked into her kitchen where all three members of her family were sitting around the island talking and sipping on their beverages. Serena walked over to the fridge grabbed a soda, all the while aware that the conversation had ceased when she walked in and that all eyes were on her. With that knowledge she sat down next to her sister and waited for the questions to start. For awhile they all just sat and waited for her to start talking, finally not being able to take it anymore Michelle asked the first question.

"So how was it?" She asked the little princess. Serena smiled in response.

"It was amazing."

"I swear to god if he touched you I'll kill him." Amara said finally losing her calm façade standing up and pounding her fist into her open hand. Michelle laid her hand on her lovers shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Amara darling, calm down." Amara sat back down and once again called forth her façade. Now Andrew had been sitting quietly there with his head in his hands, he let out a sigh and looked at his little sister, she seemed so happy that he smiled.

"He may be my best friend, but if he hurts you; I'll help Amara kill him."

"You're all too protective. I'm fine, I had a great time. And he didn't hurt me."

"We just worry about you princess. It is our job to keep you safe." Michelle once again joined the conversation.

"Besides kid, we love ya." Amara said giving her a wink to which Serena giggled.

"Alright Serena, it's pretty late and we have a lot to accomplish tomorrow. Why don't you head up to bed." Said Andrew. Serena then finished up her soda rinsed out the glass and put it in the dishwasher. She bade goodnight to her family and went up stairs to climb into bed, where her dreams would be only of happy thoughts.

"I don't like this. Not at all, she shouldn't be dating, she's too young. And she's the princess; it will only make it worse once we have to leave." Amara said.

"I agree he's too old for her. And it will only cause trouble, but I think if we try to stop her she'll just get mad."

"Oh come on you guys. You saw her face didn't you see how happy she was. She hasn't been that happy… since this all began. I missed seeing her smile like that." Michelle said once again being the voice of reason.

"I just think this is going to cause trouble." Andrew said.

"And I agree, but you're right we can't tell her she can't see him. You know our princess; she does things her own way, no matter what."

"Well, I think it's nice. We should just let them be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After their date Darien returned home to a sleeping household, when he walked into his room he found a note on his bed.

'I want all the details tomorrow big brother. Don't think you can worm your way out of this one; TOMORROW, on the way to school. Love Raye'

Darien laughed and discarded the note. Changed into his pajamas and thought about the great night he had. When he finally drifted off to sleep he had the same dream he had been having since he found out he was tuxedo mask; about a year and a half. There was the moon princess. The woman he had loved. The woman he and the scouts were sworn to protect. She was begging him to find the crystal, to find her, to be with her. When he awoke he was confused what did this mean for Serena, he knew he cared for her; he had never thought about another woman as much as he thought about her; save for the princess. And then there was the princess, he had loved her in another life according to Luna, though he had no recollection of her. So because he loved that woman back then, does that mean he had to be with her now? Or was he free to be with the woman he loved here and now? Loved? He couldn't say he loved Serena; he had only just met her. But there was something about her; it felt as though he had known her forever. All he knew for sure was that he had never felt that way before. He had been thoroughly surprised at himself for kissing her in the first place. He knew he had only teased her because he had thought she was cute, and even cuter when angry, but he hadn't expected to act on it. After all she was five years younger than him, not to mention he was friends with her older brother and sister; both of which were very protective of the girl. And rightly so, she was a very trusting person. She never looked at the faults; she believed everyone was a good person. Darien smiled, she was so kind; but how crazy was this. There was a large gap in age, not so bad in a few years, but she was only in eighth grade. Eighth grade like Raye, and if any guy his age; or any guy for that matter, thought about his sister the way he was thinking about Serena he would kill them. For awhile Darien just lie there thinking about Serena and all the things he should have thought of before he started this, he finally just settled on talking to Andrew tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Sorry I made it sound like there was going to be a huge interrogation, I thought that I would write it that way, but I could find the right words for it, and I also didn't want a rift between the siblings. I just hope you don't think that was too awful.


	8. The next morning part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with sailor moon.

AN: This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good at all; if you have any questions feel free to ask. Comments are welcome, as is criticism. The rating will be for later chapters, and I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Serena woke up with the biggest smile upon her face. The early hour almost seemed bearable after last night. She climbed out of bed, gave a big stretch and walked into her bathroom for her shower. While she showered she thought about the day she had in front of her. Her Sunday mornings always consisted of Amara and Michelle teaching her to fight. Serena found the training pointless; Amara would never let her fight; Andrew and Michelle too. They thought it too dangerous for their future princess. Serena had spent her whole life being told she was a princess; though she never felt like she was. It wasn't who she wanted to be, she wanted to be normal. She wanted to fall in love, not to be betrothed already. Her afternoons were then spent taking "princess lessons" she was taught how to be a proper lady. How to eat right, sit right, speak correctly, she found this annoying; besides none of it stuck. It was always the same story Monday morning she would be the proper lady again and then about five minutes in a school with her friends and she was just a normal kid again all the training went out the window. When Serena was done getting ready for her day she walked downstairs to meet the girls, when she reached the bottom she noticed Andrew was on his way out the door.

"Drew?"

"Hey Serena, I'm going out, gotta meet a friend. Have fun today. Try your best, slacking off wont get you anywhere."

"I know Andrew, I'll try to stay focused; but only because I love you" She said smiling and hoping down off the last step.

"Sure, I'll see ya tonight kid."

"bye, have fun" When Serena walked into the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"Transform, we have a lot of training to get through today." Uranus told the youngest transformed and they stuck to the rooftops as they hoped across town to a remote spot of the woods where they could train.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Darien was to meet Andrew for an early breakfast that morning. He awoke around eight thirty and got ready for his day. He met Andrew at nine at the crown arcade


End file.
